banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Grunty's Furnace Fun
Grunty's Furnace Fun is a sinister game show hosted by none other than the wicked Gruntilda herself. Banjo and Kazooie must get past the quiz show, defeat Grunty, and save Tooty. When the player steps on a square, he or she must answer one of Gruntilda's question correctly in order to proceed to the next squares. If a question is answered incorrectly, Banjo and Kazooie lose one Honeycomb. If a question is answered wrong on a skull space, Banjo and Kazooie are immediately thrown into the pit of lava and must start the quiz all over again! (It should be noted that missing questions on skull spaces is the only way to ever fall into the lava pit, since an invisible barrier prevents you from walking directly off the board.) Another thing which should be mentioned is that all of your Abilities are disabled except the basic Jump. Introduction Cutscene :Welcome all, Grunty's the name, Banjo's here to play my game! :My lair is done and here he stands, through all my tricks and traps and lands! :This final test will see me win, when Banjo fails then I'll be thin! :The prizes on this stand bring joy, from Tooty down to cuddly toy! :My little quiz will make you sweat, and Tooty you shall never get! :'Cuz somewhere soon along the way, your lack of skill will make my day... :'Cuz in the fiery pit you'll go, and I will win the prize on show! :So step on over to the square, press to try it if you dare! Types of Questions :For a complete list of questions Gruntilda asks, see List of Questions From Grunty's Furnace Fun. Banjo-Kazooie Panels: Grunty asks a general question about the game. It will range from Spiral Mountain to the inside of Gruntilda's Lair, from Mumbo's Mountain to Click Clock Wood. :A little answer's all I seek, '' :''About this game you furry geek! Eyeball Panels: Grunty will show a picture from one of the worlds from the game, and ask which world was displayed. :A visual challenge you stupid bear, '' :''To tell me who is it or where! Note Panels: Grunty will either play an audio sample from one of the worlds, or a character's voice and ask which world/character it was from. :A question on the sounds I play, '' :''Get it wrong to make my day! Stopwatch Panels: Banjo must complete a challenge from the game (such as the Tiptup Choir, The Pyramid Memory Game, defeating Boss Boom Box, or doing the Sandcastle Banjo-Kazooie Puzzle backwards) within the time limit given. :Prepare yourself to take a whack, '' :''Pick this test, you won't come back! Grunty Panels: Grunty will ask Banjo a personal question (such as who was her past boyfriend, what the name of her band was, etc). The only way to obtain the correct answers is by asking Brentilda, who will tell Banjo 3 of Grunty's secrets every time he finds her. These answers are random, so if you play the 2nd time, using the same answers may not work. :I think it's time, so let me see, '' :''How much you know of little old me! Skull Panels: These can be of any category, but failing to answer them correctly results in instant death. :Get this wrong for Grunty's sake, '' :''Then a lava bath you will take! Joker Panels: Once again, these can be of any category. Answering them correctly results in Banjo gaining 2 joker cards, which can be used to skip any square on the board. :Just one chance to get this right, '' :''Win a joker and help it might! There are also various blank panels around the board which contain honeycombs or extra lives. Game Board Key: The table below depicts the board map: Points of Interest *Gold Magic Cauldron *Game Board *Prize Display **Tooty (1st place) **Washing Machine (2nd place) **Gruntilda Doll (3rd place) Collectibles Extra Lives *There are a total of four extra lives on the board. Once Banjo and Kazooie have completed Grunty's Furnace Fun, they can easily collect them to aid in the final battle. Joker Cards *When collected, Joker Cards allowed you to skip any question/challenge by pressing . Trivia *The music that plays on a skull space sounds oddly similar to part of the music that plays in Rusty Bucket Bay. Gallery See also:Grunty's Furnace Fun/Gallery See also *List of Questions From Grunty's Furnace Fun de:Grunty's Furnace Fun